tales_of_the_bonfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Renshuro Kuzarami
Short Background Greetings traveler. IF you read this then i met a wonderful person, and maybe we will do wonderful things together, but let me introduce myself first. My name is Renshuro Kuzarami. My father Taran Ren Kuzarami and my mother Rin Lakebloom .We lived in a wandering isle aka Shen-zin Su .Near Mandori village in a little farm. WE were simple farmers..mostly Actually they were both monks. My mother was a Huojin monk..soo this means if her loved ones were in danger or trouble she never hesitated use the punch first ask later philosophy. It caused a lot of funny situation tho. IN contrast my father was a follower of a Tushui philosophy. he believed there is a moral certainty to the world: one correct path of right and wrong. So he loved to meditate on things....a lot. This was quite maddening for my mother sometimes. I can’t even imagine how they ended up being my parents and owner of a little farm near Mandori village. I never asked. It never seemed important, because my life seemed quite serene. On a side note: Now later in my life i realised they always showed me the way of the monks. Nothing special some subtle teachings through my childhood. But suddenly all ended.Around my 20-is birthday there was a fishing accident. They were both went fishing to a nearby lake catch some fish for a big day , but suddenly a terrible storm broke out.. They've never come home. This was a hard time. After a while i managed to pull myself together, i went ot the nearby monastery and asked for a membership.A guidance. Anything. I could stay at the farm and continue my life as a farmer, but i felt i have to learn about my parents legacy. I want to know more about the way of the monks. Luckily "Pandaren don't come in many bad flavors". At the monastery they greeted me friendly and i started my training. After a few years i was ready for my final test. And i did it. Easily. In truth it was too easy for me. And my master saw it too. He said i was a good student, but i just scratching the surface of the essence of being monk. There is so much more knowledge..out there. I wash shocked for a second. Out there? where? Outside of the wandering isle? Then he talked about Pandaria, the old stories legends everything he knew. After that he said he is too old and tired to teach me more. I have to find my own way. After a few hour discussion i took my leave. I have to find my way...There is much more knowlege out here.....but im here. HOw could i leave this place I thought. So i went back to my farm and started to meditate on this.... Just my father would. After a while i heard rumors about a boat crashed into Shen-zin Su. It brought a lot of foreigners to our island. When i arrived the city the whole accident was over. IN truth i almost missed they departure from the island. Luckily there were others who wanted to leave the island. Mostly young pandarens as me who wanted some excitement.Adventure. ..I joined with them. As we traveled through the ocean i heard stories about wars, battles between the Alliance and Horde. But what i seek is not war and battles. So i left them as soon as i could and started to wander in a new land. Started to seek my way. My destiny. A meaning to being a monk Appearance Quotes Recent Goals